Slender: The Arrival
Slender: The Arrival is the fully-realized, commercial version of Slender: The Eight Pages. It is developed by ParsecProductions and Blue Isle Studios. The game's main storyline was written by the producers of the famous Slender Man YouTube series MarbleHornets. The game was released on March 26, 2013 at midnight. Plot "So often are we guided by our devotion, our love, our affection. A bond that pulls us down paths not bargained. And when you find yourself alone as HE casts out that bedeviling gaze... How far will it carry you?" Chapter 1: "Prologue" The game starts out when the main character's (Lauren's) Volvo is parked at the head of Kate's driveway, stopped by a fallen tree. Lauren walks down a path to Kate's home. On the way, Lauren passes another car (perhaps owned by CR, but this is never confirmed). Once making it to Kate's home, Lauren finds that she is not there. She investigates the house to find it very disheveled-- furniture is strewn about, windows are open, etc. Lauren also finds many drawings and wall-scratchings hinting at the Slender Man. In searching, Lauren finds a key which allows her to unlock Kate's bedroom upstairs. Inside, she sees walls textured entirely with drawings and scratchings of Kate's, hinting that the way to safety involves reaching a radio tower visible in the distance. On Kate's desk is a collectible paper with writing. After picking up this paper, Lauren hears a long, drawn-out scream coming from the woods behind Kate's house. Lauren goes to investigate, as the level transitions. Chapter 2: "The Eight Pages" Lauren explores Oakside park looking for Kate, whom she believes to be the source of the scream she heard at the end of the previous chapter. Along the way, she collects eight of the pieces of paper with Kate's mad scribblings on them, and is harassed by the Slender Man. After collecting the 8th page, the Slender Man attempts to grab her, but she breaks free and dashes off through the forest in a blind panic. This level serves as an enhanced remake of the original Slender: The Eight Pages. Chapter 3: "Into the Abyss" Lauren awakes in a field in Oakside Park, near the Kullman Mining facility. As she explores the closed valley, she finds that she must enter a dark tunnel into a mountain that, as is alluded to in a collectible newspaper article, was created by Kullman Mining Co. after purchasing mineral rights from the owners of Oakside Park. As she enters, Lauren sees a sign that instructs that in the event of a power-outage, six generators must be activated in order to power the emergency lift and escape. As she powers the generators, she realizes that she is being chased by The Chaser, a scary figure in a white hoodie with a mask (who is later revealed to be Kate as a proxy). During this, she is also harassed by the Slender Man. As all six generators are activated, Lauren activates the lift and is risen to the top of the shaft, thus transitioning to Chapter 4. In the Hardcore mode, Lauren must collect all gas canisters before activating the generators. Chapter 4: "The Flashback" After making her way out of the mine, Lauren is allowed again to briefly explore the beautiful landscape as she collects evidence relating to Kate. As she traverses, she finds a small building, inside which there is a TV with a girl scribbling on a sheet of paper. The video is of none other than Kate, and triggers level four. The player is Kate, who has to secure her home from the Slender Man. During this process, she sees the Slender Man and tries to hide in her room. She is confronted by the Slender Man, which causes her to crash out of her bedroom window, ending Chapter 4 and the video recording simultaneously. Chapter 5: "The Arrival" After the flashback ends, Lauren makes her way up the mountain and through a cave, where she realizes the surrounding forest has been set on fire. She charges toward the radio tower that she thinks will save her from the Slender Man. Along the way she dodges flames, falling trees, and a very aggressive Slender Man. As she enters the tower, the door slams shut. A loud pounding is heard, presumably the Slender Man having just been locked out behind her and trying to get in. Ahead lies a locked door, where a key must be found to unlock it. After finding it, footsteps can be heard and Lauren is forced to proceed to a dead-end hallway. The leading door slams behind her and as she reads the writing etched on the wall, she realizes that Kate is going to be the one to kill her-- that the voice of her only real friend has told her to do it (it is presumed that this friend is the Slender Man, who has warped her mind and driven her insane). Lauren walks to the end of the hall where the charred corpse of a man, presumed to be CR, is lying next to a video camera. As Lauren plays the audio on the camera, she hears CR trying to convince Kate to do something, most likely commit suicide with him, as evidenced by note No. 13 and the fridge note from 'Prologue'. Kate screams that she can't, and runs away. CR then says sorry to someone, and starts screaming. After a while, a woman, presumably Kate, starts laughing. The audio ends suddenly. The fire near the door where Lauren entered is blown out, and the door can be heard opening and footsteps are heard. The camera, near dead, begins to flash of incoherent shapes and loud noises while the figure (either Slender Man, Kate or another entity) closes in on Lauren. After that the game ends. If the players have beaten the game once before, a Hardcore difficulty will unlock. Upon completion of the level on Hardcore, the camera suddenly cuts to Lauren falling through the radio tower (believed to be a series of symbols by some) and then waking up in the forest after it was burned by the fire, although it is possible that the camera is simply there. Static flickers on the screen, and the battery dies. Chapter 6: "Genesis" Chapter 6 is introduced in v.1.3, and takes place before 'Flashback'. In it, Kate is wandering around a park at night, when she finds a page with disturbing images and text on it. Slender Man begins to stalk her. When Kate finds all of the Eight pages scattered around the park, Slender Man catches up to her. But, rather than abducting her, he simply says (probably through telepathy) "I have plans for you, Kate". This level serves as an unaltered remake of Slender: The Eight Pages. PewDiePie has not yet played this level. Secret Level A secret level is also revealed by collecting a missing child poster 3 times during the course of the game, the name of the child being Charles Matheson Jr. The secret level is a series of distorted rooms in which Lauren is trying to go to another room but instead gets teleported to another room. When Lauren enters a room where the door is locked, she will eventually get captured by the Slender Man and a voice will call out and say, "he likes you" and wants to, "play with you". You are then taken back to the main menu, if the player attempts to continue by checking the option stage selection, all the stages are replaced with the missing child poster you have seen before. If selecting the second stage, the voice tells you, "he will find you instead". You are in front of the house where there are a series of distortion all around the environment and the graphics are slightly low. In this stage you simply wander around the house, where at some point, the screen will cut to black and you are "found". After that the player is placed outside, immobile and unable to move due to being set on fire. Slender Man will then teleport closer and closer to the player until the game cuts to black with the image of the missing child poster combined with Slender Man. The final thing that comes up after it is the voice stating, "You are dead", and then the game ends. When you return to the main menu, the only options available are "Start Game" and "Exit". Choosing "Start Game" leads the player to a scene where Lauren seems to be looking up at the sky. The screen cuts to black once again and the missing child poster combined with Slender Man appears like it did before at the end of the secret level. If the player exits the game, however, the five stages will return back to normal and no longer with the missing child poster. Throughout the level, pressing the Esc button will cause the screen to warp as though Slender Man was nearby, even in the menu. Characters *Lauren - the game's protagonist and main, playable character. She is visiting Kate, who recently lost her mother and is selling her house, when she discovers that Kate was attacked the night before, and subsequently sets out to find her. After investigating clues and gather evidence of the prior events, she eventually reaches a radio tower, where her fate is left unresolved. In the Hardcore mode, she wakes up in the burnt forest, alive and well. *Kate/The Chaser - friend of Lauren, she is a secondary antagonist for most of the game, but also the playable protagonist for Chapters 4 and 6. Kate's mother recently died, and she is contemplating selling her house, which is why Lauren is coming to visit. Prior to the events of the game, she was having visions of the Slender Man, something she shared with her friend, CR. The night before (presumably) the events of the game, she was attacked in her home by the Slender Man, but managed to escape, as revealed in "Chapter 4". She was hunted by Slender Man, became insane, and now is subsequently turned into proxy. She was The Chaser in Chapter 3 who chased Lauren and was served as a antagonist in that chapter. *CR - friend of Kate, with whom he shared visions of the Slender Man with her. Together, they tried escaping the Slender Man, but by then Kate was taken over and CR died by burning himself alive, as suicide is the only real escape from Slender Man. *Slender Man/The Operator - The supernatural being who abducts people and forces others to serve him. It is not clear if it is Slender Man or the Operator in this game (or if the Operator is even a seperate being), as the story was written by the producers of MarbleHornets, and the two creatures are identical, and the Operator prefers physical movement, like the antagonist of this game. *Charlie Matheson Jr. - a missing boy who ran away from his parents. Implied to have encountered the Slender Man in the backstory. With the release of the new secret level, some players assume that he is the Slender Man, though there is little to support this. Others say he is CR, but, there is also little evidence to back this up. Gameplay *You play as a female character named Lauren who is looking for her missing friend, Kate. Chapter 6, however, serves as a prequel to the main story (and an extremely faithful remake of the original game) and has you playing as Kate. You also play as Kate through most of Chapter 4. *Maps are more intricately and professionally-detailed, and now have randomized coding for player starting points and landmark placement. *Unlike his appearance in The Eight Pages, the Slender Man in Arrival has a much more detailed suit. *The Slender Man model is animated, containing a walking animation, a breathing animation, a head tilt animation, a hunching-over animation, and tentacle animation. These appear to be able to be played simultaneously. *The Slender Man is not the only enemy trying to hunt you down in the game. There is also a proxy to deal with this time and it seems to be afraid of light, not chasing nor attacking the player if having their flashlight beam focused on it. The debug console that can be opened during gameplay with the ` key identifies this being as "the Chaser". *When you collect more pages the Slender Man will become more aggressive, as he did in The original game, but in this sequel he instantly appears in front of you or even tries to trap you. *On the in-game HUD (Head Up Display) the recording timer in the top-right corner displays :60 instead of :00 every minute. For example, instead of 16:00 it shows 15:60. Beta The Beta version is the second chapter of the full game, The Eight Pages, a remake of the original game, Slender: The Eight Pages. ''The original pages appear. There are some notable differences between this map and the original map from ''The Eight Pages, most notably being the terrain and the layout of the paths. Landmarks such as The Bathroom, The Cross Wall, The Tunnel and The Silo have been removed and replaced with landmarks that make slightly more sense, or at least look more natural for the setting. Just like The Eight Pages, the notes are placed in 8 of the 10 following locations... *''Water tower'' *''The Information Center'' *''Tree with canoe'' *''The Watch tower'' *''Industrial area'' *''Humvee'' *''Abandoned Car'' *''Portable toilet'' *''The Tent'' *''Map/Notice Board (displaying a sketch of the Slender Man)'' There is also a secret building outside the boundaries of the map, a towering house or something, that might have been intended as the original replacement for the silo. As of yet, this building has not been utilized in the play area. Once you have located all eight pages, the intense music and sound will fade into silence. After this you are allowed to walk around for 10 seconds before Slender Man teleports directly behind you, forcing you to turn around and die, rather than startling you and causing you to run away like in the full version. Purchase options *The game is currently available for the mac and the game, without added extras, costs $10. *For $15, you get the game and it's soundtrack. *For $20, you get the game, the game's soundtrack, and 5 downloadable high resolution paintings from the game. Reception The game has received generally positive reviews so far. Although the game's mechanics, story and length were criticized, the games graphics and sound were praised, along with its ability to continuously scare the player. Trailer Promotional screenshots Category:Slender: The Arrival Category:Games Category:Horror Category:Indie Category:Introduced 2013 Category:Introduced March 2013 Category:Videos Category:Episodes